


I'm not heartless, Simon. Of course, I care about you.

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon is attacked by a werewolf, he finds out that Raphael cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not heartless, Simon. Of course, I care about you.

Simon is out somewhere and he gets attacked by a werewolf. 

Simon gets hurt, but not so hurt that he isn’t able to get back to Hotel Dumort. 

Raphael is sitting on a couch when he wears someone walk in the room. 

Raphael looks up and sees that the person that walked into the room is Simon and that Simon is hurt.

Raphael vamps speeds over to Simon and Raphael starts to say “What happened?! Who attacked you?! I’ll hurt whoever attacked you!!!” 

Raphael smells Simon and realizes that a werewolf attacked Simon. Raphael starts yelling, “I’ll hurt them!!!”

Raphael starts to leave, but Simon stops him.

Raphael yells at Simon, “Why are you stopping me?!” 

Simon yells back at Raphael, “I don’t want you to start a fight with the werewolves!” 

Raphael yells back at Simon, “They hurt you! They attacked you and you just want me to do nothing?!” 

Simon yells back at Raphael, “Yes. I want you to do nothing. Tomorrow I’ll talk to Luke about what happened.” 

Raphael says to Simon, “You really think that that will help?! Don’t you realize that you could get attacked again?!”

Simon yells at Raphael, “Why do you care so much?” 

Raphael yells, “Because I promised that I would look after you!  Because vampires look after each other! Because I care about you!” 

Simon is so upset that it takes him a minute to realize what Raphael just said. “You care about me?” 

“Yes! I care about you!” 

Raphael looks at Simon and says, “You have no idea what it was like, seeing you walk in here hurt and then finding out that a werewolf had hurt you. I’m not heartless, Simon. Of course, I care about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
